This invention relates generally to gate latches and more particularly concerns a latch structure which can be used on either a right hand or a left hand hung gate.
Latching mechanisms for gates are among the oldest and most widely used mechanical devices. The search is continuing for effective low cost latching devices which can be used in a wide variety of applications. Many existing gate latches are constructed in such a manner that the striker bar impacts on the back side of the striker bar opening a pivotal latch member as the gate latch is closed. this imposes great impact shock loads on the pivotal latch member itself and on the pivot screw mounted to the pivot latch member. With repeated cycles of this impact shock loading the mounting of the pivot latch member tends to become loosened.
There have been efforts to develop gate latches for either a left hand or a right hand gate. All of these, of which applicant is aware, require some dismantling, that is removing screws or bolts and shifting parts and reinstalling the bolts or screws.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a gate latch which can be used on either a left hand or right hand gate without any disassembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a latch structure which operates without springs.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a latch assembly in which the latch has a keeper is protected by the main frame and in which the gate can be opened from the inside or outside.